The present invention relates generally to novel color coded skeletal models empolyed for representing the structures of organic compounds, especially the complex structures of bio-organic molecules. More particularly, it relates to inexpensive kits containing components which may be easily assembled into models of entire enzymes in which the internal envelope of the specificity cavity is clearly visible and defined with sufficient accuracy to be fitted with a Corey-Pauling-Koltun space filling model of a substrate or inhibitor of the enzyme.
Molecular models have been made for over a hundred years and the prior art shows numerous examples of kits for assembling molecular models. While they all have their uses, there still remains a great need for a kit capable of being used to build models of extremely complex structures (such as bio-organic molecules) which contains the attributes of a) low cost; b) ease of assembly; c) accuracy of assembled macromolecule; d) definition of shapes of surface areas and cavities of assembled macromolecule; and e) identification of individual atoms throughout an entire macromolecule.
The present invention provides the attributes described above especially when used in conjunction with the well known Corey-Pauling-Koltun space filling models. Use of the components described in detail in the specifications below makes it possible to represent and study the interactions between an enzyme and its substrate or inhibitor in a convenient and clear manner that has not been available heretofore.